Only He Knows
by Lmepie
Summary: Harry now one of the top auror's has been put in charge of solving one of the toughest serial killer cases of all time but what happens when he gets set up and is Draco innocent or guilty? M/M
1. Prelude

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the characters! (If only)

This is a M/M slash aka Yaoi between Harry and Draco. It is violent and gruesome and may contain torture and sexual situations in the future chapters. NO Rape! That is a line that will not be crossed in my story. You have been warned!

This is the Prelude. So please tell me what you think.

* * *

Only He Knows

Harry and Ron are walking together to work talking about their last case together. It has been three years since Harry defeated the dark lord and he is still fighting. After the war Ron and Harry decided to become auror's and Herminie a healer. Dealing with the after math of the war seems endless. Caseloads for all auror's have tripled in the last three years and they barley have time to sleep. The whole way to their office was nothing but chaos. Everyone was running around, taking calls or trying to get all their paperwork in on time, it was so loud one could barely think. Finally getting into their shared office Harry quickly shut the door behind them. Their office was simple with two desks facing each other and stacks of papers and files covering all surfaces and hiding pictures that were on the walls. There was a tack bored on the right wall to work out cases and a white bored covered in writing on the left wall next to the window.

"Damn Harry, I think the files are reproducing. I don't remember that stack on your desk being there yesterday."

"Just great like I need another case." Harry put his suitcase down and sat at the desk ready to review the new file but Neville burst through the door before he could even start reading it.

"Harry there you are! Come we've got to go! There's been a murder just outside of Pines Burrow. We think it's him!"

"Alright let's go!" Harry and Ron practically ran out the door. They have been hunting down a serial killer for about a year now. He always makes an appearance outside of small towns and this time harry was going to get him. This guy was good never left any evidence, no trace that he was even there, nothing but the bodies. It took twenty minutes with Ron's crazy driving to get there.

"Harry this doesn't seem right he never picks hotels." Harry just nodded his head deep in thought and walked towards the entrance.

There where auror's everywhere questioning all the guests and staff. The place wasn't fancy and was only one story and had about 20 rooms but seemed decent enough. They walked over to where they saw Kingsley talking to what looked to be the manager. Kingsley looked even worse for wear and a little shaken up, to their surprise.

"I'm sorry to do this to you both but in room 203 you will find the bodies, though I must warn you it's pretty bad. I've got to go to another scene so I'll leave you boys to it." Kingsley rushed out the front doors without even looking at the pair.

They watched as the man walked away in shock.

"Wow, must be brutal to shake Kingsley." Harry said still a little awestruck. In all the time working together Kingsley never left early no matter where he had to be or what he had to do, he was always the last man to leave a scene. Harry though nervous couldn't help but be a little curious as to what was waiting for them in 203.

"It can't be that bad. Can it Harry?" Ron shakily asked.

"Let's just get this over with." Harry said pushing his nervousness aside.

Both boys followed the hall to the room noticing a small trail of blood on their way and a bloody shoe print by the door of the room.

"Do you think it's the killer's blood" Harry asked a little hopeful.

"I don't know he usually doesn't leave a trail of any kind."

"Maybe this time was different. The victims could have put up one hell of a fight." Harry knew he was being farfetched but if that was the case then they finally had something else to go off of. Walking in to the entrance hall of the room the smell hit them hard. The whole place smelt of blood and death. There was blood all over the walls as far as they could tell.

"Well there was clearly a fight." Ron said covering his nose walking further in to the room Harry following behind. Furniture was broken and scattered all across the room, the T.V. was on the floor glass shattered, a vase that held flowers that once may have been beautiful was destroyed and the flowers drenched in blood. The pictures that were hanging on the walls where either barely holding on or flung about the room. Turning the corner to look at the bed they nearly threw up at the scene. There was Theodore Nott's body lying in the center of the bed torn open organs exposed and some lying on the bed. There where cuts running all over his arms and hands and his leg was bent in a way that clearly showed it was badly broken. Blood stained the bed and floors, chairs where turned up and broken. The only thing in the room that seemed to live was a white chair and table in the far right corner of the room. The table cloth was strangely free of blood.

"Harry you have to come see this!" Ron called from the bathroom door across the room.

Walking in to the bathroom the first thing he noticed was the floor did not have a clean spot on it. The walls were covered in bloody hand prints and splatter as far as the eye could see.

"There's no possible way this much blood could be from Theodore alone." Harry whispered. "What's behind the curtain?" Ron shook his head frozen at the gruesome sight. Harry took a shaky breath and stepped in to the room staining his shoes with blood. He hesitantly pulled his gloves on and slowly started to pull the curtain back not wanting to see but knowing he was going to have to.

His mind immediately shut down his world started to spin. He began coughing and gaging. Not wanting to be in the room any longer he ran out of the room not caring how bad he looked to all the people in the hotel lobby. He kept running until he burst through the front doors leading to outside. He pulled off his gloves and closed his eyes taking deep breaths trying to forget what he saw. Behind his eyelids the scene kept popping up in his mind pulling a groan from his lips. A few moments later Ron ran outside and emptied the content of his stomach in to the grass. Harry pulled out his cigarettes not caring about his promise to Herminie to quit.

"Good lord mate! I couldn't even tell who that guy was! What kind of sick fuck could do this?" Ron yelled between gasps of air. Harry could barely contain his anger and disgust.

"I don't know but you can damn well bet that I will find him and make him suffer! This case is now our top priority!" Harry put out his cigarette and walked back inside thoroughly pissed off. This was the worst crime he had ever seen it was obvious they both suffered before they had the release of death. To make it worse one of them was Theodore Nott, someone he went to school with. Yah, they may not have always gotten along but he didn't deserve to die like that and it was a pretty safe bet the other body was someone he knew as well. Just the thought of the other body in the tub enraged him. He couldn't explain it but for some reason he felt like this case was personal. Standing in the lobby he began looking for anything he could use. Now that he was focused ideas began hitting him full force. He remembered seeing cameras in the hallways facing the exits of the hotel and was hoping the killer got sloppy.

"Neville! I need the video feed from all hallways and the lobby; I need the guest registry files and all the photos from the room and hallways on my desk as soon as possible. And someone get me Draco Malfoy!" Everyone in the room took immediateaction. Ron stood behind Harry slightly confused.

"Malfoy? Why do we need him?"

"Because Ron, Nott and Malfoy are close he might know of some enemies or even be a part of this." Harry said as they walked out of the building and in to the car trying to avoid the newly begun rain storm.

"Plus we need someone to identify the bodies." In that moment even Ron felt bad for Malfoy.

* * *

Draco's POV

I was rushing through the dirt path. Just keep running I told myself, don't look back, and keep pushing forward, I just have to make it through the forest. My lungs were on fire and I was dizzy with exhaustion but I keep on running. My bleeding leg was stinging with every move I made. The trees around me digging in to my skin as I went but I couldn't stop he will kill me for what I have seen, for who I am. Nowhere is safe for me, no one will help me let alone believe me. After the war anyone from the house of slitherine is not trusted only tolerated. We live in a world of constant hatred all of us are unwanted and blamed for the war in some way whether we participated or not.

I finally burst through the trees and was met with the river just outside the small town. I heard rustling through the forest and knew my pursuer was close by. Without any second thoughts I jumped in to the river right as the rain began to fall.


	2. The Tape

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the characters! :)**

**I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd post the first chapter. I hate to be that guy but review and let me know what you think and if I should continue.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Only He Knows**

Sleep eluded Harry all night. He couldn't stop thinking of the bodies and of a certain silver eyed prat. He wondered if the killer was the same one they were looking for or a new brand of sick fuck. The killer they had been chasing only murdered those in the Slitherine house, but he never made his victims suffer, the bodies always turned up in a small house or farm on the outskirts of small towns with minimal damage almost like the killer didn't want to kill them or at least didn't want to see them in pain. Usually they died in their sleep. So far the only similar aspects are where the bodies were found and that one of them is Slitherine. Nothing about this seems right! Maybe the killer made a mistake and Nott and the other guy weren't asleep and were fully alert when the killer entered or maybe he was mad at them for some reason? NO! That's not right the killer never makes mistakes like that. It has to be someone new!

Harry now thoroughly frustrated ran his fingers through his hair. Deciding that he's not going to get anymore sleep he threw the covers off himself. Opting to take a bath before work, its been so long since Harry has had the time for a bath the thought of finally being able to relax pulls a smile from the tired man.

-8-

Walking in to the office Harry was even more agitated than he had been waking up. The bath he was so excited for was ruined the moment he walked in to his bathroom and had flash backs of the gruesome scene in the hotel bathroom. He wound up rushing through a shower and was now opening his office door an hour early for work.

Sitting down and arranging the stacks of cases he began looking over some of the files he hadn't had a chance to look at yesterday. About an hour later Harry was bored. All the cases he had read through were pretty easy to guess who did the crime and would mostly be up to forensics to get him enough evidence to prove him right. Nothing could be done about those cases yet. Lucky for him it's almost time for Ron to be coming in and with any luck Neville will be delivering the files and photos of last night's scene soon.

Harry couldn't explain why this case got to him the way it did. For some reason it just hit all the right buttons to enrage him. He couldn't believe there was someone out there capable of causing someone so much pain! There is no reason good enough in his books to justify the kind of slaughter that took place in that room. The war was over and he fought so hard so everyone could be free of this kind of evil. To see a guy he grew up with, ate with and fought with butchered just pushed him to the edge.

"Hey Harry! Wow did you get any sleep?" Harry jumped at the sound of his friend's voice. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear Ron enter the room.

"A little I guess." Harry said clearing his desk and putting the files away.

"You really need a day off mate." It was obvious Ron was worried but didn't voice his concerns. About a month ago Herminie had cornered Harry in to a long discussion, telling him he should be out dating and finally having fun after all the years of war we've been through instead of drowning himself in work. He tried to tell her that everyone was working just as hard as he was but she quickly saw through the lie. Unlike everyone else Harry took his work home with him. He would think about a case until there was nothing left in him. He solved cases faster than anyone else because he never stopped to take time for himself it was like his whole existence revolved around his work. Herminie told him "You can't fix everything Harry, keep overworking yourself and you are going to make a mistake." The fight ended there. Neither party wanted to bring it up again.

Ron started to get settled in hanging up his jacket and sitting down at his desk pulling out the files he hadn't started.

"Yah right! Then who would take care of you." Harry grinned, watching Ron's face turn red with embarrassment as a small grin broke out across his face. He was about to retort when Neville came in looking exhausted.

"Hey Harry, Ron. I got the photos and video feed from the hotel and Forensics should be done with their report on the bodies sometime today, well at least Nott's the other guy is going to take some time though they think they will be able to identify the body today."

"Wow that was fast" Ron's surprise equally matched Harry's.

"I didn't think there would be anything till later today." Harry though surprised, he was exited to get this going. The longer it took to look at the crime the more time the culprit had to get away.

"Well everyone stayed back to gather everything you asked for. Everyone agrees with you. About making this case top priority I mean. After all I think this is one of the worst murders we've seen since the war. The whole department is putting everything on hold to get you what you need first. I think the murders upset everyone here." Harry smiled at that. He was glad he wasn't the only one taking the crime personally, after all almost everyone in the department went to school with Nott or at least knew him in some way.

"Thanks Neville your help means a lot to me." Harry said taking the file from Neville.

"Luna has you guys down for this afternoon to view the video feed. Lucky for us there was no damage done."

Ron grabbed the file from Neville before pulling up his chair and sitting beside Harry to help look over the files.

"Oh, I almost forgot any word on Malfoy?" Harry didn't almost forget but with Ron in the room he didn't want to seem too eager after all the boy had been in the back of his mind since he woke up and Ron was sure to think he would start obsessing about the Slitherine again and Harry didn't want to hear it. He had this sinking feeling Malfoy was somehow apart of this he just wasn't sure how. He didn't want to admit it but he was actually worried about the boy.

"No one has been able to reach him at the manor and we haven't heard anything on where he might be. Though it was late last night and it's still pretty early he's probably sleeping."

"Ok, if we can't get a hold of him or his parents by five let's get a group of Auror's together and have them go down to the manor and ask any friends or neighbor's if they have seen him or know where he might be. I don't like this bad feeling I'm getting." Harry opened up the file but wasn't really looking at it yet.

"Last I checked Malfoy's parents are on house arrest so it would be odd not hearing from them."

"Right I'll get on it right away." Neville walked out the door closing it on his way.

"Alright let's get to it." Ron said clapping his hands together and leaning forward ready to work.

-2 hours later—

Ron had his head on the desk; Harry was leaning back in his chair hanging all over it. Papers and pictures where sprawled around them, notes where all over their white board. The room seemed to be dripping in darkness and depression as the boys continued to sulk.

"Harry" Ron grunted out face still planted firmly on the desk.

"Yah Ron?"

"If I have to look at one more picture I think I'm going to be sick." Harry had nothing to say to that He felt the same way. Looking at his watch Harry let out a groan.

"We still have an hour before we see Luna. Let's go over everything and finish piecing what we have together before we see her."

"Urg! Fine!" Ron sat up and pulled out his notes as Harry began going through the pictures of the scene.

"From what we have the room was registered in Nott's name and paid for up front at 2:05 pm Saturday for one night. The front desk attendant said he was with another gentleman who could either be the killer or our bathtub victim. The call came in at about 10 pm that night. First responders discovered the scene at 10:09. We got there at about 10:30. The hotel staff said the two men were not seen for the rest of the night but then again staff changes at five so the second shift might not have even noticed anyone coming or going. We have no way of knowing if there were any visitors till we see the tape." Ron read with a sigh. Harry then continued from there.

"The report on Theodore's body shows that there was a physical fight along with a magical one. The killer may have been trying to sneak up on him and he turned around in time to put up a fight. The cuts on his hands and arms are self-defense wounds. Broken glass was found imbedded in his hands and face. Forensics is still trying to determine where the glass came from. There were so many broken objects in that room I doubt we will see anything on it for a while. The report also says his knee was kicked inwards probably during their fight. Once Nott couldn't move the killer used an unknown spell to rip him apart. The report said he was still living for about ten minutes after the spell tore open his body." Harry slapped down the report he was reading and pulled off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose the signs of a bad headache making its self-known.

"We still don't have much to go on." Harry picked up another file. This one had the picture of a bloody footprint and a ruler by it.

"Going off the footprint outside of the room I would say our guy is about 5'6" to 5'9".Both victims feet where about 2 inches bigger than the foot prints that lead outside the room so it's a pretty safe bet to say they are the killers."

"Which means the victims never made it outside the room. Didn't anyone hear screams or odd noises?" Harry grabbed another report with the guest's statements on it.

"Sadly they requested to be as far away from the other hotel guests as possible and it was a slow night for the hotel. The closest people to the room where about six doors down and had slept through the whole thing. A man who was out buying groceries for the night saw the blood outside and called us."

"Damn!" Ron threw his head back covering his face with his hands clearly pissed about the lack of evidence.

"More will come up. It's almost time to see Luna, let's get some coffee before we head down."

"Sounds good mate."

- Break Room-

" Ah! Thank Merlin for coffee" Ron said dramatically, plopping down on the sofa next to Harry.

"Mnh." Was Harry's muffled reply as he drank his own steaming cup. Harry couldn't agree more. He was so exhausted from last night and the lack of sleep that if it wasn't for the delicious brew he would be flat on his face by now.

"Ron there you are!" The sudden loud voice drew both occupants attention to the door.

"Hey Mione."

"Oh. Hello Harry. I didn't see you there. God you look terrible."

"Gee. Thanks." Harry rolled his eyes at the girl. "Anyway I just thought I would stop by and bring you both some lunch since it's my day off." Seeing Hermione instantly lifted Ron's mood as he walked over to her, grabbing the basket of food before kissing her chastely.

"Thank you love. By the way we might be late getting to dinner." Hermione Gave Ron a stern glare before resting her eyes on Harry.

"You both better not be! This is her only day off to meet you this week and I will not let you over work yourself out of happiness Harry!" Harry turned away from the girl in defeat and slowly nodded.

"Ok we will try to only be an hour late at most." That's right Hermione was trying to set up a dinner with one of her co-workers in the hopes of Harry and this girl dating afterwards. Harry wasn't interested in a relationship especially with her crazy hero worshiping co-workers but Hermione didn't want to listen. After all Hermione knows best.

"You better be! I don't want to hear any excuses tonight if you're not there."

"Promise we'll be there but we better go see Luna now if we want to get out of here on time then. Love you Mione."

-8-

"Please tell me you have some good news." Harry asked as he hugged Luna and gave her the time line they came up with. Ron following close behind. Both pulling up chairs right beside her and the muggle computer screen.

"Hello boys. Well I do hope you will find the surveillance useful. The cameras are a poor quality but I was able to use magic to enhance the images. Surprisingly all the cameras work and I don't think the killer knew about them. There wasn't any tampering with the equipment as far as I could find."

"Finally we might have something solid to go on." The prospect of a lead had both boy sitting on the edge of there seats impatiently. Luna seeing their eagerness turned around and clicked a few buttons on the screen, pulling up the video.

"The first camera is the lobby camera. If we fast forward to the time of their check in you can see Nott and the mystery gentleman standing at the front desk. Sadly the camera is facing the front desk and the guy never turns towards the camera and keeps his head down the entire time, so we still can't ID him."

"That's strange, but Nott seems to be comfortable around him and it doesn't seem like he is being forced in to the hotel by that man. Maybe their friends?" Harry said thoughtfully, eyes never leaving the computer. All of a sudden the video flickered blurring out the image.

"What was that?"

"Oh sorry! The video still needs some work like I said the cameras were pretty old and the bad weather didn't help. You get the gist of what' s going on but I'll keep working on it. I just wanted to give you guys as much information as I can as soon as possible."

"Its ok Luna I appreciate it. Its better than nothing at all." Harry soothed the worrying girl. She gave him a quick smile and turned back to the screen.

"Now after they check in at 2 no one else comes through the door till 5:12. 12 minutes after the employees shift change." Luna paused the image of the boy walking in.

"Is that Malfoy!?" Ron almost shouted hints of range slipping in to his voice.

"Its hard to tell the image is a little fuzzy but the Malfoy's are the only people I know who have platinum blond hair." Harry said in a calm tone, a small glare entering his eyes.

Luna played the video and the group watched as the Draco look alike walked past the front desk without stopping to talk to the front desk attendant.

"What the hell! How come the attendant didn't stop him and make him sign the guest registry?" Ron shouted standing up and knocking over his chair in the process.

"Calm down Ron! The attendant probably though he was already a guest and didn't question him. It looks like he's going to meet someone there and whoever it is gave him the room number." Harry gave Ron a full glare for getting so worked up with out think through the facts.

"Sorry mate." Ron picked up his chair and Luna moved on to the next camera.

"Next is the hallway camera near their room. At 2:08 Nott and friend get to the room and go inside. At 3:27 House keeping goes down the hall, skipping their room. No one else is seen in the hall till 5:15 and this time the image is crystal clear."

"See! I told you its Malfoy!"

"Ok Ron but that doesn't mean he did anything for all we know he could be our bathroom victim! We really need to get a hold of his parents. This isn't good." Harry was now beyond worried. His gut sank at the thought of Malfoy suffering at the hands of some crazy killer. He also couldn't explain the sudden anger at Ron for just assuming the worst of Draco when he may be another victim.

"Shit that would make sense since they're friends." The concerned look on Ron's face made Harry calm down a little. Both boys were about to leave and head over to Malfoy's when Luna stopped them.

"Hang on! The killer still might enter the room or run out of the room we need to finish the tape at least!"

"Sorry Luna. Your right." They both sat down deflated.

"Ok so now its 8 and the room farthest down the hall just got to their room." Luna was fast forwarding the tape waiting for something to move when Harry saw it.

"Stop! Go back!" Luna rewound the tape and shock was etched on all their faces.

"I don't believe it." Harry whispered. On the screen it read in the far right corner 9:53 pm and they saw Draco running out of the room with a limp. Leaving the bloody foot print and trail of blood after him. Then the tape flickered and blurred out for a few seconds before stilling and clearing.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun... cliff hanger because I can ^.^ **

** Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
